Cool Mode
by Parappa Fanfare
Summary: When Parappa tries to freestyle, a lot more than what he planned happens. A One-shot fanfic.


Here's a funny, but _extremely _short fanfic, of Parappa the Rapper. Let;s just say that it's, erm...a reference.

It was a bright, sunny day in Parappa Town. As usual, things were, well, usual. My name's Parappa the Rapper, and like any other day, I was rappin'. But today, I started to keep my own beat.

[At the Fruite's Dojo...]

"Kick, punch, it's all in the mind," rapped my teacher, Chop Chop Master Onion, as the opening of his classic RAP from my first game, released for the Playstation.

Once it got into the buttons, I started to try to freestyle. In a nutshell, having a nervous breakdown.

"Kick," said Chop Chop, awaiting for an exact response. Well, he didn't get that...

"Ki-ki-kick-kic-ki-ki-kick-ick-kick," as I chanted the single phrase as if my own record skipped.

Chop Chop was surprised by my extreme outburst from just a simple word. But, he tried not to notice it, and so continued with the RAP.

"Punch," pronounced my master, hoping that I would follow his simple command correctly.

"Pu-pu-n-ch-pun-punch-pun-pu-nch-pun-pun-punch," I said vigorously, hoping that the U Rappin' scale wasn't flashing on bad.

But, suddenly, I noticed that the U' Rappin' scale was flashing on Cool Mode. Although I've seen it many times before, I noticed that my score was already at 265 points. Choppy (nickname) noticed, too. So, he gave me another easy phrase to follow, hoping that I would reach Cool Mode.

"Chop," simply put Chop Chop Master Onion, trying to make my triumph easier to make.

"Cha-Chop-Cha-cha-cha-op-cho-cha-op-cha-cha-chop," as I mashed the imaginary X button, I thought I heard a sound of a slide whistle, I quickly turned to the U Rappin' cool bar, and saw that I actually made it to Cool Mode! As I was frantic, waiting for what to come next, I saw my master suddenly hop from the ground, and knock down the walls of his dojo. Confused as I was, I thought that I went to "Crazy Teacher" Mode.

At the very next moment, my master was gone.

' Where did he go? ' I thought, thinking that it was my fault that my master lost his sanity and ran off. Who knows if he carried that insanity all the way back to P.T.R. Town Square? So many innocent people would be injured by his kung fu skills being abused! As I turned around to see if he ran to the hills behind his dojo, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Chop Chop. But he didn't look right. No, I tell you...

...

...

He was at _least _1000 Feet tall!

***

I couldn't believe my eyes. My master: 1000 ft. tall; as still as a..._rock?_

I tried calling out to him.

"Chop Chop! Choppy? Master! Teacher! Hey, down here!"

But it was no use. He seemed to be looking dead straight at me, but he remained speechless and motionless.

I tried to calm down.

I took a few deep breaths.

Right when I was going to make a run for it to get help, I thought I heard the sound of a duck. The meter was flashing on "Good." I thought for a moment:

"Well, if I go back to Good, Chop Chop would probably come back to normal.

But then again, I would lose all the dignity that I have left..."

I finally resolved my inner conflict. To keep my dignity, and to gain some, I must be true to my instincts. And those instincts are..._**TO GO INSANE!**_

I began to violently rap out kung fu phrases.

"ki-kick-ki-ki-ki-kick. k-ki-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-ICK!

Paw-pun-pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-PAWNCH-P-PUNCH!

sh-sh--chop-sh-sh-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sh-shop-CHOP!

Ju-pose! Jum-ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-JUMPOSE!

Du-du-du-du-du-DUCK t-t-turn! D-D-D-D-D-DUCKDUCKTURN!"

I continued to flop around like a fish out of water. I continued to punch and kick like Captain Falcon. I continued whatever it was inside of me that finally arose from it's rest until the end.

_BUT,_ at the very last stanza of the RAP, I heard this:

"Hey! You're bad! Want to try my super easy beginner's course?"

And that was the end of the song.

Score: 100,000

Rank: U' Rappin Good

Would you like to save?

**X **Yes **O **No

Are you sure? You will lose any unsaved data!

**X **Yes  **O **No

Are you sure you're sure?

**X **Hell Yes!  **O **For God's Sakes No!!

Are you gay or something? Is this annoying to you?

**X ****** YES! Get On With it So That I Can Go On To the Next Stage!

**O ****** NO! I Need to Go Massage My Pet Rock!


End file.
